


Today's Special

by Devereauxs_Disease



Series: Cannibal Coffee [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bev wants him to get laid, Hannibal and Frederick would like to order a Will to go, M/M, coffee shop AU, via today's specials, will is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev uses the coffee shop board to try and get Will a date. This...may not have been a smart move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mwuahna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> Based on two prompts from two of my favorites.  
> Mwuahna sent me _“Oh, God. That’s your “I did something bad” face." Kablam! Okay, Murder Bestie. This is for Hannigram. Take your time. xoxo_  
>  Victorine sent me the pic in the fic

         “Ok, so that’s a skinny, 20-ounce, half-caff, mocha macchiato with two pumps sugar-free caramel, and no whip,” Will recited, scribbling on the paper cup with his sharpie. “Can I have a name for the order?”

         “Oh, it’s for daddy.”

         Will looked up, blue eyes wide and brows high.

         “Excuse me?”

         “That coffee is for daddy,” The man before him winked, adjusting his tie. He continued staring into Will’s eyes like a lascivious reptile. Will recoiled.

         “Right, well…that will be waiting for you at the end of the counter,” Will pointed as far away from himself as possible. “Here’s your change.”

         Will reached to offer the man 63 cents only to have his fingers captured by clammy hands.

         “You keep that for yourself, baby. Daddy likes to take care of you.”

         Will was afraid his eyes would fall out of his head if he widened them anymore.

         “Uh…k?” He yanked his hand back harder than strictly necessary, dropping the coins into the tip jar. He watched as the officious little man before him sauntered to the end of the counter and attempted to lean on it seductively.

         Will turned to Beverly, who had stopped cleaning the frother to stare openly at the latest in a parade of creepy customers.

         “Ok,” Will hissed. “That is the sixth _daddy_ I’ve had in a fucking hour. I’ve also gotten five _babies_ , three _sweet cheeks_ and one _ten inches of pure pleasure_. What the fuck is going on today?”

         Bev bit her lip, gaze dropping to the right. Will’s eyes narrowed, he grabbed her shoulders.

         “Oh, God. That’s your _I did something bad_ face.“ Will shook her when she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Beverly Lynn Katz you tell me right now why every fucking skeeve who’s walked into this shop has treated me like I have a price tag on my ass.”

         Beverly opened her mouth, paused, scrunched her face and tried again.

         “So…you know it was my turn to write the board today…”

         “Jesus fucking Christ,” Will muttered, releasing Bev and dashing around the counter.

         The short man in the shiny suit stepped in front of him.

         “Hey now, where’s daddy’s macchiato?”

         Will sneered.

         “Baby Bev is going to have to take care of it, I’m on a time out.” Will knocked into the man’s shoulder as he passed him.

         “Quantifiably bitchy,” huffed the man as he brushed off his sleeve.

         Will burst through the door and turned to face the clapboard sign which rested by the sidewalk seating. His mouth fell open, fire licking up his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. 

         “BEV!” Will wailed, running back into the shop. Beverly was studiously making the macchiato and refusing to look up. “Bev! You have to get rid of that now! Go get the cleaner and take it off! Jesus, it’s almost 5:15!”

         “And?” Bev said, adding milk to the drink.

         “You know, if that sign was a joke, it was a rather cruel one!” Apparently, daddy hadn’t gotten his fucking coffee yet.

         Will turned to him, snarl on his lips.

         “Look DADDY, the kids are talking right now, so take your half-caff skim sugar water and fucking go back to the creeper convention, okay?”

         “Thank you for visiting Mizumono, please come again,” Beverly chirped handing the scowling man his macchiato. Daddy snatched the coffee and stormed out. “Now, why do I need to get the cleaner?”

         Will hurried behind the counter, eyes frantic.

         “It’s nearly 5:15!”

         “As you’ve said.”

         “Five-fucking-fifteen, Beverly! Hot Hannibal comes in every day at five fifteen!”

         “Who do you think the sign is for?”

         “WHAT?” Admittedly, that was a little loud. Will turned and offered the line of stunned customers an apologetic wave.

         “Dude. We call him Hot Hannibal. You practically hurtle over Jimmy and me to serve him. He always leaves a 10 in the tip jar. It’s time you two fucked.” Bev shrugged and went back to the line of customers. Will could only gape at her leaning on the drip machines.

         Will weighed his options. He could throw scalding milk on Bev and bludgeon her with the steamer. That wasn’t a great idea, because Hannibal might walk in and see him with milk in his hair. He could clean the sign off himself, but if he did that now, he risked missing Hannibal when he walked into the shop. Maybe he could just drag the clapboard into the backroom?

         He sidled over to Bev, shoulders tense.

         “Get. Rid. Of. That. Sign.” He said through clenched teeth.

         “The sign outside?”

          _Oh._

_Oh no._

_No no no no no no no no…_

         Will looked up into the most beautiful caramel colored eyes he’d ever seen.

          _Fuuuuuuuck._

         Hannibal. Hot Hannibal was standing at the counter. He was wearing the grey sweater today, the chunky knit that made Will want to crawl under it and cuddle against Hannibal’s chest. A thick thatch of hair was peeking out of the v-neck, and Will wondered what it would feel like to rub his face in that glorious pelt. He’d been getting woolier since he’d started frequenting Mizumono. Stubble had progressed to a close cropped beard with two grey streaks around the chin that made Will weak in the knees. Salt and pepper bangs fell over Hannibal’s eyes, making him appear almost shy as he looked up through them at Will.

         “H-hot-hi, um Hannibal! Hi,” Will tried to keep his voice calm while red lights and sirens blared in his skull.

         Hannibal offered Will a small smile that accentuated his high cheeks and made his eyes crinkle in a way that did funny things to Will’s blood flow.

         “Hello, Will.”

         “Hi, Hannibal.”

          _Shit._

         Words. He was supposed to say words.

         “Hey Hannibal, how was class today?” Bev leaned over and stepped on Will’s foot hard, finally bringing him back to reality.

         “Greetings Beverly,” Hannibal kept his eyes on Will. “Class went well today, it’s amazing how attentively students listen when there’s an exam in a week.”

         Will laughed, making Hannibal smile, but the laugh wouldn’t stop. Will got louder and more hysterical as he realized how weird he was making this moment. Now that he had committed to the laugh, he couldn’t just stop, that would be weird. Not as weird as hysterically laughing for about 3 consecutive minutes, but…

_Oh Christ, someone save him._

         Bev elbowed him hard, Will started coughing.  

         “Are you alright, Will? You seem stressed today.”

         Oh god, he looked concerned, he was really sexy when he was concerned, or breathing, or just frozen in the photo that Will had absolutely not snuck on his phone.

         “I-I’m fine. Just uh…yeah.” Will shook his head. “Anyway, uh usual today?”

         “Well, I was hoping for the recommended drink of the day, but if it distresses you, I will be happy to have a mocha.” Hannibal’s smile was back, but it was smaller, a little tentative.

         “Oh, ok. Today’s spe-” Will’s heart stopped. “Today’s special? To-today’s special? I… yeah! Yeah! I can do that.”

         He could feel himself smiling, echoing the slow sly stretch of Hannibal’s mouth. The moment held, and Will knew he could die happy staring into those eyes forever.

         “Oh my god, there are health code regulations about eye-fucking this close to dairy!” Bev shoved two coffees at Will. “Take these and get out of here before you make the customers sick. I’ll cover the rest of your shift.”

          Will nodded and practically ran around the counter to where Hannibal waited, smiling at his shoes.

         “I, uh, I guess I don’t have to tell you that I really like you, huh?” Will said, face flushed.

         “No, I realized that yesterday when my coffee read _Hot Hannibal_.”

         Bev’s laughter followed them out of the shop. 


End file.
